In nano-scale process of semiconductor devices, power consumption sharply increases due to leakage current. In order to reduce the leakage current, a technique referred to as power gating is used. Power gating is used to supply power to a circuit in a chip when the circuit is in operation and to cut off power supplied to the circuit when the circuit is not in operation, and thus the leakage current of the circuit can be reduced.